dmetagamefandomcom-20200215-history
Thozgar of the Nessie
Thozgar of the Nessie is one of the main characters of the Mists of Skagos. He was played by Tom. Thozgar is a very strategic and logic-based Djinni. He knows when he can win a battle and knows when he can't, and makes decisions based on that. He also has a big soft spot for children. He is not to be confused with Thozgar Bludgins, the member of the Foundation. The Mists of Skagos Thozgar of the Nessie was traveling with Master Ottar, Frank, Hoshanno, Escher, and Eldigard to Skagos to rescue a missing child. Ottar and Thozgar are both separated from the group after a pack of wolves attack. Thozgar wanders through the woods, and uses his Djinni Senses to locate his friends. Eventually he stumbles upon the Roni Manor, and two children named Rose and Thorn. He promises to help rescue the children from the monster in their house. In the house, Thozgar discovers his friends sleeping in the master bedroom. After waking them up, they travel upstairs where Thozgar learns that the house is haunted and both of the children are ghosts. Determined to bring the siblings to peace, Thozgar accompanies his friends downstairs to the basement to kill this "Soulroni" creature. They quickly learn that killing it might not be an option, and escape to the woods losing Hoshanno and Escher along the way. In the woods, they are discovered after hours of fighting endless waves of wolves by Froman the Great. Froman takes the Djinni of the Nessie back to Master Ottar and introduces them to Ireena. Thozgar agrees to protect Ireena in exchange for information to escape Skagos. Froman tells Thozgar to find Winston in Vallaki, as he can help them. After the dinner party at Strahd's castle, Thozgar assists the group in rescuing Ireena from Strahd, but Thozgar falls victim to Beckwith's bad luck and falls off the tower, unconscious. Over the next few days Thozgar takes a passive role in battle recovering from his fall from Castle Ravenloft. In Vallaki, Thozgar of the Nessie helps find the bones for the Church of St. Andral. During the night of Carnivale, an enraged Thozgar jumps on stage and kills the newly corrupted leader, Lady Wachter in a public execution. Thozgar's actions cause the riots to get even more violent. Thozgar runs away with his group to the Martikov Winery. Later, the Djinni of the Nessie find themselves trying to steal a Journal and a crystal from Baba Lysaga. Thozgar is able to distract the witch allowing Arnold to steal the crystal. During the final battle, Thozgar uses his power to create a powerful illusion to scare away many of the Vistani. Thozgar is last seen boarding Arnold's new ship with Ottar and Eldigard. The Celestial Cataclysm Thozgar showed up again briefly in Episode 6 of the Celestial Cataclysm, "The Cavalry". He killed several Empire soldiers, and took an injured Gustav inside of Nis E'ag to help him recover from his stabbing injury. Trivia *Despite both being named Thozgar and a running joke about how "Thozgar" is the most common name in their world, Thozgar Bludgins and Thozgar of the Nessie have never met each other. *Tom missed the first session because his dog had diarrhea. Because of this, during the first session, Thozgar was written out of the first session having "stepped in wolf shit" during the first encounter. Later Strahd would rename him "Dog Shit". *Tom named him Thozgar to see if anybody was paying attention to his first character's name. They were not.